howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Unfinished Profiles (Nephthys)
Putting these here as a project to work on. ---- |-|Full Power= Summary Nephthys is a "bizarre magician", a magic god, who dwells in a territory beyond a certain layer of the world. Nephthys was the goddess said in Egyptian mythology to have shed large tears upon the death of Osiris, but strangely enough, no other stories were known about her. For that reason, some speculated her divinity had been built up by human hands based on the “crying woman” hired to attend funerals. She later on weakens herself by splitting up her infinite power into infinite parts, so that she can exist in the real world without destroying it. Nephthys was created through the combined efforts of thousands of slaves and servants buried alive inside their pharaoh's tomb. Stats Destructive Ability: Multiverse Busting+Destroys the world by existing,Infinitely stronger than Othinus, Strength: Multiverse Busting+'Fights with other Magic Gods, 'Speed: Unknown'Exists in the hidden world where the concepts of distance and time don't apply, and every infinitely small gap extends for infinity, 'Power: Multiverse Busting+ Durability: Multiverse Busting+ Range: Unknown'As she exists beyond the concept of distance, Powers & Abilities * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping]] * Causality Manipulation * [[Time Manipulation|'Time Manipulation']] * Necromancy * [[Death Manipulation|'Death Manipulation']]' ' * [[Spatial Manipulation|'Spatial Manipulation']] * Mathematics Manipulation * Probability Manipulation * [[Void Manipulation|'Void Manipulation']] * [[Mind Manipulation|'Mind Manipulation']] * Physics Manipulation * Fear Aura * [[Matter Manipulation|'Matter Manipulation']] * Elemental Manipulation * Teleportation * Creation * Immortality * Regeneration * [[Superhuman Physiology|'Superhuman Physiology']] References |-|Under Zombies' Spell= Summary Nephthys is a "bizarre magician", a magic god, who dwells in a territory beyond a certain layer of the world. Nephthys was the goddess said in Egyptian mythology to have shed large tears upon the death of Osiris, but strangely enough, no other stories were known about her. For that reason, some speculated her divinity had been built up by human hands based on the “crying woman” hired to attend funerals. She later on weakens herself by splitting up her infinite power into infinite parts, so that she can exist in the real world without destroying it. Nephthys was created through the combined efforts of thousands of slaves and servants buried alive inside their pharaoh's tomb. Stats Destructive Ability: Universe Busting'An infinitely small fraction of her ∞ power is still superior to Othinus, and is comparable to High Priest who is just barely able to be contained in the world, 'Strength: Unknown Speed: Unknown Power: Universe Busting'Superior to Othinus, 'Durability: Universe Busting Range: Unknown Powers & Abilities * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']] * Causality Manipulation * [[Time Manipulation|'Time Manipulation']] * Necromancy * [[Death Manipulation|'Death Manipulation']]' ' * [[Spatial Manipulation|'Spatial Manipulation']] * Mathematics Manipulation * Probability Manipulation * [[Void Manipulation|'Void Manipulation']] * [[Mind Manipulation|'Mind Manipulation']] * Physics Manipulation * Fear Aura * [[Matter Manipulation|'Matter Manipulation']] * Elemental Manipulation * Teleportation * Creation * Immortality * Regeneration * [[Superhuman Physiology|'Superhuman Physiology']] References |-|After Aleister's Hijacking Spell= Summary Nephthys is a "bizarre magician", a magic god, who dwells in a territory beyond a certain layer of the world. Nephthys was the goddess said in Egyptian mythology to have shed large tears upon the death of Osiris, but strangely enough, no other stories were known about her. For that reason, some speculated her divinity had been built up by human hands based on the “crying woman” hired to attend funerals. She later on weakens herself by splitting up her infinite power into infinite parts, so that she can exist in the real world without destroying it. Nephthys was created through the combined efforts of thousands of slaves and servants buried alive inside their pharaoh's tomb. Stats Destructive Ability: At least Large Continent Class'Can Threaten to destroy the Windowless Building, which tanked Accelerators rotational energy attack, 'Strength: At least Large Continent Class Speed: Unknown Power: Unknown Durability: At least Large Continent Class Range: Unknown Powers & Abilities * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']] * Causality Manipulation * [[Time Manipulation|'Time Manipulation']] * Necromancy * [[Death Manipulation|'Death Manipulation']]' ' * [[Spatial Manipulation|'Spatial Manipulation']] * Mathematics Manipulation * Probability Manipulation * [[Void Manipulation|'Void Manipulation']] * [[Mind Manipulation|'Mind Manipulation']] * Physics Manipulation * Fear Aura * [[Matter Manipulation|'Matter Manipulation']] * Elemental Manipulation * Teleportation * Creation * Immortality * Regeneration * [[Superhuman Physiology|'Superhuman Physiology']] 'References' Category:Blog posts Category:Unfinished Profiles